


To Greta

by Amelus



Category: Peaky Blinders
Genre: F/M, Thomas Shelby fanfic, Thomas Shelby fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelus/pseuds/Amelus
Summary: Greta doesn’t die from consumption. Thomas promised her he would return from war alive and she promised him she would wait for him. Both try, but Love is separated by hardships. Will it be the same?Inspired by convo with kmhappybunny240!
Relationships: Greta Jurossi/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation with kmhappybunny240  
> We were speaking about Greta being Thomas’ great love (she mentioned that) and I couldn’t help but want to write inspired by that. Check out her Peaky Blinders story on her profile it is amazing! 
> 
> This will have multiple chapters and thank you for reading!

Seven A.M, July, Tuesday 11th, 1920. 

Greta Jurrosi dreaded this day and awaited it all the same.

To anyone that asked she would have sworn she did not hold an ounce of hope that Thomas Shelby was alive, but the news of the soldiers returning from France, the war that took them away, brought up a tiny ray of hope she had kept to herself. 

Beside her lay politician James Ferron, the runner for senator to represent Small Health, also her husband.

When she was 19, Greta got sick with consumption. Her lover in those better days, despite the disease, was Thomas Shelby. The sweet charming boy that won over her Italian parents despite the Gypsy blood he had in him. She loved him since she was 12 and he loved her too. Both of them grew up in Small Heath and were the talk of the town because many thought the pair would get married someday. His aunt Polly loved her, that was a win since the woman barely liked anybody. Tommy’s siblings loved her too.

Thomas sat with her for three months, holding her hand everyday until she got better. As she slowly recovered he was sent off to war with his brothers Arthur and John. He promised her he would come back. Thomas always was truthful in his promises. She promised she would wait for him. 

Time took its toll and Greta was now 24 yrs. old and not the same happy, helpful and humble girl she was once. She was gorgeous still, with dark hair and animated light brown eyes and a beautiful thin nose like her mother’s, but she was unhappy and mostly kept to herself in her mansion, being critiqued by the townsfolk because they expected her to speak to her husband and make him a better man, to help those in town because of his fortune, but she was quiet. 

“Good morning, darling.” Her husband, blonde hair and brown eyes turned to meet her, his breath fanning over her face. 

The muscular man wrapped her in his arms and she cried on his shoulder as he went back to sleep. 

Greta Jurrosi didn’t wish a loveless marriage to anyone. 

She was just there for convenience to him and she had been forced to marry him by her judgemental Italian father after she waited 3 years for Thomas and gotten a letter The Shelby man was dead, died of gunshot to the chest they said.

Greta always wondered about Arthur and John, but since the three of them never wrote, she never knew anything more. 

She wanted to not marry anyone but Tommy, but how could she go against her father and make her miserable mother even unhappier. Rosia, Greta’s mother, was sick with consumption when she was 20, a year after Thomas left, but unlike Greta, her mother died when she was 22 years old. 

_________________________________________________

Unlike his brothers, Thomas Shelby didn’t wear a smile on his face as he sat on the train to Small Heath, Birmingham. 

Not many men returned alive and he had no joy. War had changed many and scarred all. He watched as his brothers and some of his friends, Danny, Curly, and Freddie spoke with a lively discussion ready to see their families. 

Thomas and his brothers had their sister Ada, their brother Finn back home and Aunt Elizabeth Gray. When they left to war, their aunt Polly (Elizabeth) took care of them. He was happy to be able to see them again, but Thomas knew the lively conversation the men held was just a facade to not think about war or drown in their sorrow. 

He was not the man he once was. He was cold and calculated other’s every move, hating the nightmares he had each night. Despite this, Thomas hoped Greta Jurrosi, his great love, would still accept him. He didn’t return the same Tommy, but he did his part in returning to her like he promised. He wrote letters she never returned and wondered why. Even his brothers wrote to her, but after a few months he stopped, not even wanting to reach her through his family. Thomas thought the war topic was too heavy and she didn’t want to be involved until he returned so he left her alone. 

His love was still alive and he hoped so was hers. They had promised each other. 

The train came to a stop and many passengers got out, some returning from France and others simply dropping by. 

Thomas watched with his icy blue eyes, full head of brown hair, as his brothers ran out of the large red Birmingham train to their aunt and rest of the family. 

His eyes scanned the place hoping to see the black haired girl he’d been hoping to see since he left for war, but it was his sister Ada, now a woman and beautiful as diamonds, who ran to him. 

“Tommy I missed you.” She hugged him and kissed his face incessantly. “Thomas, Greta got married 3 years ago.” Ada added, noticing his wandering eyes looking for someone. “I’ve never spoken to her since you left. Her mother was sick and her father didn’t want any more ties with us. The town was quiet with talk after you all left but I heard she got married.”

Thomas felt whatever was left of his heart  
break into a million pieces. 

“Let’s go home, Ada.” Thomas replied. 

Later that evening, the boys got haircuts from their aunt Polly. The sides of their heads were shaven and their faces looked fuller. 

“Let all of Birmingham know! The Peaky Blinders are taking over.” Arthur, the oldest brother, cheered from the dimly lit dining room as his family sat around him. 

Thomas was the smart one and he proposed to Polly to work beside them, but he’d announced no longer would the women be The Peaky Blinders, an organization that did things without the police’s help if needed, the men were back and although the group formed when they left, the men were taking over to protect the family. 

That evening Thomas dreamt of Greta and her husband, a face he hadn’t seen. He got up and fired shots in the air, dangerously, outside his home; his family listening from inside the two story home. 

He despised and never wanted to see Greta Jurrosi, at least, he told himself.


	2. 2

Three PM, July, Friday 16th, 1920. 

Greta Jurrosi was sitting in her bedroom bed, a Small Heath newspaper in hand, searching through the pages for the names of the soldiers that returned from France. 

Greta didn’t have friends at all. Her sister was living in another town and married happily, not often visiting Greta. Her father and her husband she avoided at all costs and the women in town often talked behind her back. Greta only heard gossip from her housekeepers who would tell her things here and there. What she heard as of late was the name of the soldiers that returned from war, among them was Thomas Shelby’s. 

Greta wanted to confirm this and she took the newspaper her husband threw in the trash that morning and brought it up to her room. The least she wanted was for her maids to start talking about her reading, only to bring back up her romance with the second oldest Shelby and maybe even make up an affair. 

If her husband heard such gossip he would lose points for being a good candidate for Senator and who knew what he could do to her? He would probably lock her up in her room for months and not let her see anybody, he’d done it before when she misbehaved. 

Greta had so much joy at seeing Thomas’ name on the newspaper. Her love was back with his light blue ocean eyes and beautiful brown hair, with his sculpted face like that of a Greek God and his soft skin. 

Greta stood from the bed and cried, walking to the window. 

She was scared to face Tommy. He probably already heard she was married. What did Thomas Shelby think of her? 

Greta bowed to herself she would avoid him. 

_________________________________________________

Seven PM, September, Sunday 09th, 1920. 

“Mr. Shelby.” 

“Mr. Shelby.” 

“Mr. Shelby.” 

Greta Jurrosi heard his last name all night long. All the runners for senators held an annual party before elections and Greta was forced to attend. All the wives or girlfriends had to be present. She found herself chatting with women with elegant dresses and pearls on their necks, speaking of their partners and how great they were. 

Thomas Shelby was at the event because he had provided the money for it. The Shelbys were doing excellent for themselves with a horse training service and also had a reputation as The Peaky Blinders, and somehow this was a great opportunity for him and his business. 

“How is James, Mrs. Ferron?” Greta smiled a fake smile. She usually called herself Jurrosi in her mind. 

“My husband is doing great. He is so lovely. I wish you ladies’ partners the best but definitely think that my husband is a great candidate. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to get a glass of champagne.” 

She walked away from the group of women, ignoring their banter, heading straight to the patio of the house. She didn’t know where that would be but walked slowly until it was found. 

The patio was small and dark compared to the inside of the house where chandeliers hung and many stairs could be found. There was even gold in the walls and she wondered which Senator the house belonged to. 

Her brown eyes looked at the figure in the patio, a woman smoking. She stood away from her but tried to see who it was. 

“Hello Ms. Jurrosi, or should I say Ferron?” It was Polly Gray, smoking a cigarette. 

Greta hadn’t seen her since Thomas left to war, her father not allowing it. Her father liked Thomas until the day he left for war.

They both studied each other although it was dark. 

Greta didn’t know what to say and then a tall man came walking outside to get Polly. 

“Polly, Arthur needs your help to calm down. He’s upset with somebody in there.” 

“Won’t you say hello to Greta Jurrosi first?” 

Thomas froze in spot and so did the woman with a fancy yellow dress that covered her tall and lean figure. 

“She’s more beautiful than I imagined.” Thomas spoke the truth, an angry tone to his voice. “Greetings to your husband, Mrs. Ferron. Come on Polly, Arthur won’t listen to me.” 

Greta was shocked, her mind still thinking of Thomas’ beautiful blue eyes. He left as a young man but now he was strong and his appearance was that of a more mature handsome man. It was clear he didn’t want to speak to her. 

She stayed in the patio the rest of the night, fighting her feelings for Thomas which had always been there.


End file.
